Lead Me to the Truth
by One Brave Lamb
Summary: He wants her to see how much he loves her; his own fear questions whether or not he'd be good enough. If she'd show him the way, lead him to the truth, he'd follow her forever. Honorable mention for The Lemonade Stand's Lyrics & Lemons O/S contest.


**TLS Lyrics and Lemons Contest**

Song: Mumford and Sons – White Blank Page

**http : / / tinyurl . com / 6j5b7st**

Word Count: 2,730

Rating: M

Pairing: Edward/Bella

Summary: He wants her to see how much he loves her; his own fear questions whether or not he'd be good enough? Fear taunts him saying that his affections are futile, but if she'd show him the way, lead him to the truth, he'd follow her forever. O/S for The Lemonade Stand's Lyrics and Lemons contest.

Disclaimer: All recognizable characters and quotes are the property of Stephanie Meyer. All lyrics belong to Mumford and Sons. The plot belongs to me.

.

**Lead Me to the Truth**

I swallowed nervously as I walked through the heavy double doors of the library. I could never understand the sudden onset of nerves that I experienced each and every time I came here. Actually, that wasn't true. I could never _admit_ to the reason behind those nerves. I understood perfectly. The gorgeous brunette that would no doubt be sitting at the third table from the back had everything to do with it. I just chose to try and ignore such glaringly obvious facts. But not anymore.

She, _Bella,_was only a girl. A girl I met a couple of months ago, when I came to research authors for a Lit paper. A gorgeous girl; a girl who had torn down my walls and knew more about me than my own family, a girl whose smile made my stomach flutter, a girl whose eyes speared my soul and a girl whose lips would look fantastic wrapped around my dick.

I shook my head sternly. Those thoughts led me down dangerous paths. As I navigated my way through the musty, but invigorating space, I tried to remind myself that Bella had never shown any real interest in anything more than platonic friendship with me. She was beautiful, she was smart, she had excellent taste in music and she _wasn't_ mine.

When we first met, we spent a good amount of time getting to know each other, asking the standard getting to know you questions. What are you studying? Where are you from? How old are you? Where's your significant other?

Bella, like me, was single. We had both been burned in our past relationships and spent a good amount of time bashing each other's exes. I could honestly say that I despised her ex, Jake, and her feelings were mutual about my ex, Tanya. The first time I realized that my feelings for Bella eclipsed that of friendship had been when Tanya spent one evening harassing me via text. Bella had seethed the entire time we were in the library. She knew that Tanya had cheated on me, but felt that I should be over the whole debacle by now. She had held my hand that evening and told me that I deserved so much better and that Tanya was a two-bit whore that deserved syphilis.

I think I might have fallen a little in love with her that day.

No, Bella Swan _wasn't_ mine. But she could be.

…

A rather forlorn sigh escaped me as I rounded the corner to our table. Just as I expected, she was there. I could see her Converse clad feet resting under the table. I made my way over, returning her bright smile with a small one of my own.

"I was starting to think you weren't coming." Her voice was soft and almost sounded sad. Perhaps that was wishful thinking on my part.

"My final paper for Cope's Lit class is due Tuesday, where else would I be?" I laughed humorlessly, as I sat down and began pulling my things out of my messenger bag.

"With anyone else…" I thought I heard her mumble, but when I glanced up, she was busy digging through her bag as well. I granted myself the pleasure of drinking in her appearance. She had her hair up in a ponytail, and the sweater she was wearing had a large neck which allowed a glimpse of her delicate collarbones. I imagined dragging my teeth across them slowly, while running my hands across her curves.

"I'm sorry, did you say something?" I murmured distractedly, trying desperately to get my mind out of the gutter. I watched with much pleasure as her cheeks flamed a delicate pink and she shook her head. I smiled while opening my laptop and placing my iPod on the table between us.

We had developed a sort of ritual over the past few months. We would meet every Thursday at our table and study. We enjoyed talking with each other and found out rather quickly that we each had a passion for music. After a few study sessions, we agreed to take turns making playlists and share them. This Thursday was my turn, and seeing how this could very well be our last meeting, since finals were just around the corner, I hoped against hope she would hear through the music what I couldn't say with words.

She smiled softly, picking up one of the ear buds, and I wanted to kiss her smiling lips. I wanted Bella Swan. Desperately. I had spent hours working on this playlist. I wanted her to hear the emotions I couldn't express, and so, without being glaringly obvious, I built a playlist just for her. One that would tell her how my heart picks up speed every time she looks at me, how I lie in bed at night and picture her there with me, how every single fantasy I've had since I met her has been about soft brown eyes, full pink lips and long, wavy, mahogany hair.

I placed the remaining ear bud in my ear and hit play, taking the leap, blind as to where I would land.

…

After forty-five minutes of frustrated songs about love, lust and confusion, I could no longer focus on anything but the nervous churning in my stomach. The last song of the playlist was cuing up and I swallowed thickly. Bella had been reading, only meeting my eyes briefly when I would shift uncomfortably after a particularly honest verse. I couldn't get a read on her at all and felt no small amount of depression swirling around my heart.

As the opening strains of music drifted through the ear bud, I closed my eyes. This was it. My last truth, plea, and hope all in one.

"_Can you lie next to her  
>And give her your heart, your heart<br>As well as your body  
>And can you lie next to her<br>And confess your love, your love"_

Bella's back had straightened once she recognized the hypnotic strains of Mumford and Sons. She had been the one to introduce me to them. A small smile curved her lips upward as she let her eyes drift shut briefly, and pushed her book away.

"…_But tell me now, where was my fault  
>In loving you with all my heart<br>Oh tell me now, where was my fault  
>In loving you with all my heart<em>"

Taking a deep breath, I closed my laptop and met her questioning sienna gaze. She bit down gently on her plump bottom lip, maintaining eye contact as I slowly reached across the small table separating us and brushed her fingers with my own. I couldn't fight the smile when she immediately flipped her hand and allowed our hands to tangle together.

"…_You did not think when you sent me to the brink, the brink  
>You desired my attention but denied my affections, my affections"<em>

Her thumb swept sweetly across my knuckles and I felt warmth blossoming within my chest. We both seemed to be subconsciously leaning towards each other. The intensity of her stare left me feeling bare and I wanted nothing more than to show her every inch of me.

"_But tell me now, where was my fault  
>In loving you with all my heart<br>Oh tell me now, where was my fault  
>In loving you with all my heart<em>"

Her forehead rested gently against my own and her warm breath danced across my lips. This was it. No second guessing and no holding back. Our lips met gently as the last verse of the song echoed in our ears.

"_Lead me to the truth and I will follow you with my whole life  
>Lead me to the truth and I will follow you with my whole life"<em>

"Edward?" she whispered after the music fell away.

"Yes, Bella," I returned just as quietly, my eyes still closed, savoring the warmth of her kiss

"Can we get out of here?" she asked breathlessly. When I looked into her eyes, there was a fire burning in them that I had never seen before.

Quickly stowing my laptop and her book in my bag, I pulled her up and to my chest before answering.

"Yes, Bella."

…

We stumbled the three blocks towards my apartment between kisses and softly spoken words of affection.

"How long?" she murmured against my lips as we waited for the elevator to reach my floor.

"I'm not sure," I mumbled breathlessly as my hands explored the soft skin of her back."The first day, maybe?"

I could feel her smiling against my lips at my answer and grinned myself as we broke apart long enough to make it to my door. I fumbled with my keys as she placed wet, open mouthed kisses to my neck and pulled her inside, pressing her back against the door after kicking it shut. Kissing down the column of her neck, I gave into my earlier fantasy and dragged my teeth gently across her delicate collarbones as she dug her nails into my shoulders. The small moan that escaped her scorched across my skin and I ground my throbbing erection against her hip. The friction felt so damn good, but Bella wasn't a random hook up or one night stand. She had to know that this meant more; that I could wait if need be.

Exhibiting every ounce of strength I had, I placed my hands on her hips and pulled myself away from her skin before looking into her eyes. It took me a moment to catch my breath, but eventually I could speak.

"You have to know that this isn't just about a fuck to me, Bella. You're more than that. I-I think you might be everything." I could feel my ears heating up with my confession but I didn't care, I needed her to understand.

She pulled my lips back to hers and nibbled on my bottom lip before whispering, "Do you think it's any different for me, Edward? I've wanted this; I've wanted you for so long. I want it all." I allowed myself to melt against her then, pulling one of her legs up and wrapping it around my hip. She pulled on the hem of my shirt, tugging it up, and I helped her pull it off completely. She raised her arms and I smiled as I returned the favor, groaning while I took in her lace covered breasts. I ran my tongue along the swells, delighting in her breathy whimpers, and found myself pawing at the clasp once she rocked herself against my aching cock.

Once I had tossed the offending garment across the room, I lifted Bella's other leg and pinned her against the door, grinding against her as I sucked one pert nipple into my mouth.

"Fuck…" the expletive fell from her lips softly as her head fell back against the door. She pulled me closer with her legs, seeking more friction, as I switched sides and lavished her ignored breast with the same attention. I bit down gently as she ran her palm over my denim clad dick and I closed my eyes. "Take me to the bedroom, Edward." She moaned the words against my ear and I was lost.

I pulled us away from the door and stumbled through my dark apartment to the bedroom, before placing Bella on the center of my bed. I pulled off her sneakers and socks before reaching for the button of her jeans. I glanced up, asking permission, and she answered by sitting up and unbuttoning my own pants and letting them fall from my hips. I kicked out of my shoes, socks and pants, before tugging Bella's off as well and drinking in the sight of her in nothing but her lacy boy shorts.

I moved up her body slowly, kissing every inch of exposed flesh, smiling when she moaned as I sucked gently on the sensitive flesh behind her knee. My eyes travelled to her face while I licked and nibbled my way up her thighs, watching her bite down hard on her lower lip muffling her whimpers and moans. Once I had made my way to her laced covered sex, I blew a gentle stream of air against it.

"Shit." the word was moaned as her hips bucked involuntary upward and her fingers tangled into my already messy hair. I hooked my fingers into her underwear, pulling the lace down her creamy legs swiftly before returning to my previous position. I ran my thumb across her swollen clit, while allowing my fingers to explore slick lips.

"So fucking beautiful," I murmured as I watched her head thrash against my pillow. And she was. I lowered my mouth and sucked gently on her clit as I plunged two fingers into her wet heat, drinking in the sounds of her moans and closing my eyes against the pleasurable pain she caused as she tugged on my hair. I lavished her sex with my tongue, while continuing to bring her closer and closer to the edge with my hand. Her back arched sinfully as she moaned my name and her walls clenched around my fingers. As she came down from her high, I kissed my way up her stomach, smirking as I felt the trembling aftershocks of her orgasm.

I could only revel in my accomplishment for a moment before she pulled me up and kissed me deeply. Her tongue tangled with my own, while her small feet began pushing against my boxers, working them down my legs and I kicked them across the room, before resting myself in the cradle of her hips.

"Fuck, Bella," I moaned into her mouth as my cock slipped against her wet folds. The tip of my head slipped inside and it took all my strength not sink into her heat, but I restrained and pulled back, which left us both whimpering at the loss of contact. I kissed her lips gently while reaching for a condom in my nightstand drawer. I lost myself in her warm brown eyes for a moment as our tongues danced together, each swallowing the other's moans. I pulled back, running a thumb across her swollen lips and marveling at the smile the simple action brought.

She pulled her hands from my hair and took the condom, looking up at me with heat in her eyes. I bit down on my lip to keep from crying out as she rolled it down my length, and took a deep breath as she directed me back to her sex. I met her eyes before sinking into her.

"So good," I murmured, capturing her lips with my own once I was fully sheathed within her. I rocked against her slowly, savoring the feel of her warm, wet heaven.

"Harder," she whispered against my lips, causing a guttural groan to leave me. I lifted her leg over my shoulder before pulling almost all the way out and slamming back into her. Our cries mixed together as I set a punishing pace, screwing my eyes shut against the pleasure.

"Oh fuck, oh God…please," she whimpered as she met me thrust for thrust.

"Bella, baby…so fucking good..," I groaned, letting my head fall forward as I continued to plunge in and out of her. I felt her bring her hand between us and growled as she began rubbing fast circles around her clit, her fingers brushing against my dick.

"So close…so close…"she chanted hoarsely, as her walls began fluttering around me. I pushed deeper with each thrust, opening my eyes and watching as she fell apart. She chanted my name as her body trembled with the force of her orgasm, and my rhythm faltered. I rocked hard against her once, twice, before crying out as my own orgasm swept through me.

I fell against her, hoping I didn't crush her with my weight, while trying to catch my breath. She began running her fingers through my hair, and I sighed in pleasure against her chest.

"Edward?" she questioned softly after a few moments. I hummed in response, utterly spent.

"I had almost given up on you. Don't make me wait like that again, okay?" she murmured, scratching my scalp lightly with her nails. I tightened my hold on her, before placing a soft kiss to her breast.

"Never again, baby. I promise."


End file.
